


headlock

by thecrayreport



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Smut, angry top lilith tho, i am content i am satisfied, top lilith tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrayreport/pseuds/thecrayreport
Summary: Mary's always been a tease, but when she takes a step too far, Lilith decides to punish her in the best way possible.
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	headlock

**Author's Note:**

> i always make sure to use as many refs as i can whenever i write, but this was the first time where i was inspired to write a piece based on another creation, in particular artwork made by the amazing @rennerei on twitter! the moment i saw it, i *ran* to write this, and loved it ever since lol
> 
> also if you want to connect with me off AO3, my twitter + tumblr is @thecrayreport and my discord is tonibaloney#5318. send me a dm, i don't bite!

The training mat appeared beneath Lilith before she had the chance to try and stop it. She huffed as she raised her hand to part her hair from her face, but Mary grabbed her by her wrist, shoving it down past her ear.

“Gonna have to try harder than that, baby girl,” she teased, flashing her a wink.

Lilith bared her teeth in a scowl. She hated sparring with Mary solely because she knew that she would pull her punches when she was around her. She could easily flip ava onto her back, or send Camila flying across the floor if she wanted. But Mary, she couldn’t bring her fist to connect with her face, not without visualizing it nestled between her breasts.

But it was made more frustrating when Mary played with that, tripping Lilith up when she least expected it, goading her with two fingers spread between a flicked tongue. This time, it was a hard shove into her chest that sent Lilith scrambling. She rubbed the back of her head, sore from where it had missed the padding’s protection. She wasn't going to take much more of this, and when Mary stood to help her up, holding her hand for her to take, Lilith seized the moment.  
She spun her legs around in a wide arc, catching Mary by her calves. As expected, she shot her arms out to catch herself, but Lilith was faster. Surging to her feet, she snatched Mary by her collar, and with a great heave, brought her down to her level.

Mary was caught. She could try and allow her body to fall, take the loss like a champ. but Lilith didn't want to offer her that satisfaction. She had been playing with her for over an hour. It was only fitting to return the favor.

“Say my name,” Lilith whispered into her ear.

Mary’s legs quivered from their uncomfortable position, back arched as she struggled to stay upright. But even then, she found a way to scoff.

“Never gonna happen,” she said.

“You can say it now, while you still have some dignity, or later, when I make you.”

“And how do you suppose you’ll do that?”

Lilith grinned, something that had Mary seen, would’ve sent a snake of fear to constrict her heart. But no, she wanted to play Lilith’s hand. Why not give it to her?

Lilith let her hand fall from Mary’s neck, and when she went to right herself, she whirled around and brought her elbow clean into her ribs. It didn’t have the strength to crack the bone, not like how it would if they were in the field. But Mary did gasp for breath, clutching her side as she keeled over. Lilith was an ambush predator, and with her prey now weak, she coolly approached her, sweeping one leg across her shoulder, while the other gently guided her down to the mat. Mary coughed, holding onto Lilith’s legs as they began to squeeze. Color deepened in her cheeks as Lilith gripped her head between her legs.

“Say it,” Lilith urged.

Mary held fast, fighting against her instincts to open her mouth. So, Lilith gave her another option. She raised herself, rolling down the front of her pants. She parted her legs a fraction of an inch more, in order for Mary to see her panties underneath. She leaned forward again, her thighs flexing a warning.

“ _Say it._ ”

Mary opened her lips. Lilith let her legs go slack, and relaxed against Mary’s chest.

“You gonna come for me, baby girl?” Mary rasped as she collected air.

Lilith said nothing. She preferred people who put their money where their mouth was, and it aggravated her that Mary’s wasn’t where it was supposed to be. But Mary didn’t leave her unsatisfied for long. One finger. That was all she needed to set her panties aside, as well as to get Lilith wet. Not soaked, not yet. Lilith was patient, if Mary wasn’t.

With her eyes locked onto hers, she parted her lips, then parted her lips. A gentle kiss on her clit, a circle around her entrance. Lilith twitched at her touch, though the security of her legs around Mary’s head remained firm.

“ _Deeper. <.i>”_

_Mary raised her brow. “I haven’t even一”_

_“I said, _deeper_ ,” Lilith growled._

_Her legs tightened once again. Mary got the picture. For once, Lilith was in control, and she could either comply or watch the moment slip away. She didn’t want that. All the times Mary would compliment Lilith on how good she tasted (“A fucking warm pecan pie” was her favorite), she wouldn't give this up for the world. So she obliged, slipping the tip of her tongue inside._

_Lilith tensed with every stroke. Mary was a piston, surging the flat of her tongue across her insides, coming out to gulp in air, before returning back to her task. At one point, she wrapped her hands around Lilith's ass, pushing her toward her face and further into her path. But Lilith didn't want to be directed, not right then, not by Mary. She smacked away Mary's hands, and when they went, she snatched them by their wrists. Lifting up the hem of her shirt, she left them beneath her breasts, allowing them to cup them instead. Mary showed her appreciation by slipping open an eye, locking it with Lilith’s gaze as she churned her hands, tongue rolling like turbulent oceanic waves._

_Lilith rolled her own hips, moving back and forth with each lick, each tantalizing suck. Her eyes threatened to close as a purr broke through her lips, her body wanting more than anything to relax and let herself be taken by the tide. But she couldn't let Mary get her, not this time. All of the times where she would find herself enveloped by the other's touch, or even the lack of it._

_How could she forget the time Mary confessed how deeply she loved her? How, despite everything that had been done to her, she would always care for her, always fight for Lilith to receive double the blessings as much as her sufferings? It damn near brought the floodgates to her pants. Just thinking about it, visualizing the seriousness in Mary’s eyes while she spoke, it sent a jarring bolt of static pulsating through Lilith's body, and before she had the chance to catch herself, it happened._

_“Yes... yes... ye一 _ohh._ "_

_It came out as a mouse-like squeak, but that was because Lilith’s voice had been taken from her. Lilith couldn't keep it back any longer. Her back snapped forward, her palms pressed into the mat. Wave after wave pounded against her and she buckled. Mary kept her from falling over with her hands still on her chest, but Lilith’s entire body had dissolved. Her mouth grew wet as the space between her legs and her head swam._

_Everything about her had liquified, and even when she was able to gain the strength to roll away, her essence lingered. From her chin on down, cum slickened Mary's mouth, so much she wasn’t able to consume it all. But she laughed through it, taking off her shirt and using it to sop up any that remained._

_“You're gonna need a shower, baby girl,” she said between gasps._

_Lilith didn’t have the energy to tell her off. So she laid on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, while one of the many saints stared back. Lilith was reassured with their presence that she really was blessed._


End file.
